Its Not My Time To Go
by Lunakytti
Summary: Kagome runs off upset, determined to gather the shards by herself, she begins to imagine what her life is truly for and she decides to stay in the fuedal age to let Inuyasha and Kikyo live a normal life, while she's stuck living in the shadows
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer - This goes for the whole story I do NOT own Inuyasha and the lyrics   
to the songs that I have in here.  
  
A/N - Yeah I know im supposed to be working on the sequel to IMBL, but   
I just started writing this, and I think it's pretty good, Also read Family   
Portrait, yes I know im advertising my stories, Oh well they're not horribly  
bad.  
  
R+R  
  
( ) ( )   
(^.^) -The start of a chapter  
( ) ( )   
(~.~) -The end of a chapter  
  
~*~*~*~* -- Cut of points, usually where a part stops and another begins  
  
On with the story!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*   
( ) ( )   
(^.^)  
She ran as fast as her legs could carry her, she couldn't stop not now. She   
refused to give up, her heart pounded relentlessy against her ribs her breath   
coming out ragged and shallow. Fear gave her speed, pain gave her endurance  
Her heart already gave out but her mind and body refused to stop going.   
  
She had to get away from Inuyasha, how could she ever have loved him. He  
Only ever saved her because....because I looked like Kikyo. Tears fell down   
her face in waterfalls, scratches and the beginning of brusises covered her   
body.  
  
This pain, I hate it, why is it here. Because I fell in love with the devils brother.  
Inuyasha never deserved her heart, he actually...he actually betrayed me.   
Kagome stopped running, she was to tired to go on. She fell down against a   
tree her heart barely beating.   
  
He betrayed both me and Kikyo, the only diffrence is...he'll never come back  
to me. I let my anger control me, I followed my heart, I do everything on impulse.  
Look where it got me. Being nice never got anybody anwhere.  
  
She leaned against the tree bark and looked up to the sky, Catching her breath   
she closed her eyes and breathed in the night air, letting the blackness fill her   
heart. She opened her eyes to look at the cresent moon that sent delightful shivers  
down her spine, and goosebumps on her arms.  
  
I'm gonna wake up, yes and no  
I'm gonna kiss some part of  
I'm gonna keep this secret  
I'm gonna close my body now  
  
I guess, die another day  
I guess, die another day  
I guess, die another day  
I guess, die another day  
  
She pulled her legs up to her body and wrapped her amrs around them then  
layed her head on her knees. She had to find the shards, she broken the   
Shikon..., and now she had to fix it.   
  
I guess I'll die another day  
[Another day]  
I guess I'll die another day  
[Another day]  
I guess I'll die another day  
[Another day]  
I guess I'll die another day  
  
Sigmund Freud  
Analyze this  
Analyze this  
Analyze this  
  
After I find the rest of the Shikon i'll go back to Inuyasha and finish him off  
with Kikyo. Now me and her on the same side, unless she really fell in love  
with Inuyasha again, but how could she go on? before it was her hate that   
kept her going, could her love for him be just as strong as that hate?  
  
Maybe now since I have no one to love it went to her, maybe because I   
only know pain and hate, loneliness...Our reasons to live changed. I live to   
retrieve the shikon and to kill Inuyasha, she lives to love him.   
  
Poor Kikyo, she's gonna go through hell, oh well I shouldn't even care. I have  
something else I'm supposed to do. Well I might as well not be ignorant while  
im on my own. First thing tomorrow i'll learn to protect myself and find out more  
about the Youkai cultures. But who could I learn it from.....  
  
I'm gonna break the cycle  
I'm gonna shake up the system  
I'm gonna destroy my ego  
I'm gonna close my body now  
  
Uh, uh  
  
I think I'll find another way  
There's so much more to know  
I guess I'll die another day  
It's not my time to go  
  
Kagome stretched her hands upwards and winced in pain, she really gave   
herself a beating, but in a wierd way it felt good. It was a feeling of pain but  
of a stretching kind of pleasure. The kind when you exercised all day and   
then the next day you were really sore so you stretched it kinda hurt but felt  
really good.  
  
Kagome stood up, and surveyed her surroundings, she was no longer crying.  
She figured if Inuyasha could forget her so easily then he never loved her in   
the first place.  
  
For every sin, I'll have to pay  
I've come to work, I've come to play  
I think I'll find another way  
It's not my time to go  
  
I'm gonna break the cycle  
I'm gonna shake up the system  
I'm gonna destroy my ego  
I'm gonna close my body now  
  
She began to walk towards the moon, her heart silent, her eyes glinting a demon  
yellow, from the light reflected on them. She wasn't going to take any more  
shit from anybody. She was Kagome, beginning miko and holder of the   
shattered Shikon.  
  
She was going to make herself a reputation, and everyone demon and every  
person who bother's her is going to help her get that reputation. It's either  
kill or be killed, and she was tired of being the prey, for once she was going   
to be the predator.  
  
Uh, uh  
  
I think I'll find another way  
There's so much more to know  
I guess I'll die another day  
It's not my time to go  
  
For every sin, I'll have to pay  
I've come to work, I've come to play  
I think I'll find another way  
It's not my time to go  
  
She walked until the moon was down behind the hills and only the glow   
could be seen, she walked untill she found a cave, darkened by the fact   
that there was no moon to shine it's like upon it. She walked into it and  
looked around.  
  
She noticed a lump in the back of the dark cave and chose to ignore it  
for the time being. she walked back out to get sticks and moss when she  
returned she put it in a pile and collected rocks to put around the small  
fire.   
  
She sat down with her legs under her and stared into the fire for a long   
time before looking back at the lump farther back in the cave. As she  
stared at it glowing eyes popped out from the darkness. Kagome  
stared into the eyes a few moments more and looked back into the fire.  
  
Another day  
Another day  
Another day  
Another day  
Another day  
Another day  
Another day  
( ) ( )   
(~.~)  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N - Ohhh what do you think it is, who do you think it is?  
Review and tell me what you think of it!  
  
Lyrics - Die Another Day by Madonna  
  
.~**~Lunakytti~**~. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
A/N - Geeezz this one is a lot different then the first second chapter I did, but  
i'm a lot happier with this one, the other one was just to complex it would   
have made the chapter sucky. And confused a hella lota people. Please   
R+R.  
  
Disclaimer - I No own Inuyasha, if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction  
~*~*~*~*~*  
She stood quietly and looked back at the lump with glowing eyes. She walked  
over to it and stood menacingly over it. It growled at her and moved back.  
Fear crossed it's eyes as Kagome narrowed her eyes and yellow glinted in   
her once kind eyes.  
  
"I think you in no position to growl at me, Youkai" Kagome's voice held a   
dangerous edge to it. The youkai just looked at her, Kagome looked it over  
one more time " Your hurt, I would be able to kill you in an instant, and   
because I don't feel like getting dirty i'll give you a choice youkai, either you  
can be my friend and stay be me always or you could be my enemy" Kagome   
said emotionlessly, basically saying you can either live or die, your choice.  
  
The youkai looked at her for a few seconds and looked around the cave before  
looking back at Kagome. "My name is Eiji" He changed into his humanoid  
form and looked at Kagome, and stood up slowly. She looked over his body   
and saw a lot of blood marks on his clothes. He looked about Inuyasha's age  
and was a little bit taller. His hair fell just below his ears, the same length all   
around. His face was in the shadows, so she couldn't tell what he looked like.  
  
Kagome nodded and walked back to the fire not looking back at the shadowed  
youkai. She sat down again, and stared into the fire. Eiji came over and sat across   
from her not saying a word. He was just glad he was still alive, though he   
wondered what her name was. He studied her through the flames.  
  
She had flowing black hair down to her waist, a little messy though. She had  
scratches and a few bruises along her arms, She had one scratch under her   
left eye. Other then that her face was clear and emotionless, Her eyes glowed   
a slight yellow, but they were an Icy brown color. She was sitting with her legs  
crossed and her hands in her lap.  
  
He could smell she was human and you'd think he'd be able to kill her, but  
she had an aura about her that if you messed with her you were the one that  
wasn't coming out alive. She had a necklace around her neck with a few of   
the well known Shikon pieces attached. They weren't a dark color but pink  
with a bluish tint.   
  
She must be the holder of the Shikon no tama, I thought she traveled with a  
hanyou, a demon exterminator, a Monk and a baby kitsune. Why's she here  
all alone? He decided not to ask these questions since she didn't seem to   
want to talk.  
  
He looked at her again, this time she looked up, his eyes widened with shock,  
her eyes were like black pools of nothing, but they were still brown with that   
demon glint in her eyes. He was suddenly glad he didn't go against her, she would   
have destroyed him in an instant, why didn't she?  
  
Kagome watched his expression turn from shock to fear to confusion and   
looked back into the fire. "Call me Kagome" He caught her name and just  
nodded. He felt pain go through his body and he winced before laying   
down. He had gotten into a fight with a pack of wolves earlier and had barely  
escaped with his life.  
  
He closed his eyes and felt Kagome approach him. He opened his eyes a little  
and watched as she leaned over him and put her hands right above his stomach.  
A blue light surrounded her hands and he felt a warmness flood through his  
body and the pain disappear. He looked up at Kagome and saw her concentrating  
on healing him, soon after he felt blackness engulf him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She felt him go limp and she sat back to watch him, he was a kitsune just as she  
had thought. His hair was fox brown and his eyes were forest green. She leaned  
back over him to see that his wounds were healed. When she saw that they were   
she went back to her spot by the fire and waited for him to wake up.  
  
A youkai was scared of me, well he is kind of a weak youkai, i'll guess i'll have  
to teach him a thing or two about fighting. He's probably an orphan like   
Shippo. My Shippo. Kagome looked into the fire again and then she turned her  
eyes towards the oncoming day, a few stars still shined in the sky.   
  
Kagome turned her eyes from outside and stood up. She walked to the back of   
the cave into the shadows and removed her bow from her back. She put it in  
front of her and layed down. She closed her eyes and soon fell asleep.  
  
  
.~**~..~**~.Dream .~**~..~**~.  
  
Her eyes slowly opened and she gazed at a wide clearing of small flowers and  
blowing green grass. Something in her noted it's familiar appearance, before  
her eyes found the bone eater's well in the middle of the clearing.  
  
She heard somone laughing and turned towards it. She gasped as she saw  
Inuyasha and Kikyo. Kikyo was laughing and running with a little girl  
running after her. Inuyasha was sitting on a blanket, he looked human , his  
hair black his eyes violet. He was laughing as he watched them run around  
the clearing in front of him.   
  
Kikyo ran to Inuyasha and sat in his lap, they looked into each other's eyes   
shared the kiss of two people truly in love. The little girl ran to them and sat  
down by a basket. Kikyo got off of Inuyasha and sat down by the basket  
too. She opened it and pulled out a picnic full of food.  
  
Kagome focused on the little girl. She looked happy and secure, she was the  
face of happiness in it's youth. The girl had black hair and her eyes were a   
light light brown, coming close to being an amber color.  
  
Kagome felt wet tears fall slide down her face. She would never have that, she  
would never be a happy mother, with Inuyasha by her side. Her brain just  
had to get that into her heart.  
  
She clenched her hands in to fist's at her loss. 'Why?!?' she cried to herself,   
'Why must I always be the one to suffer? Why can't I ever have someone to   
wrap their warm arms around me, make me feel secure and loved?   
  
'I have given up SO much, and I get NOTHING in return, nothing...oh wait  
I do get something, a one sided love life,a lonely future,AND I got to forsake  
my own time, my own family and friends, everything just to be here.'  
  
"That is the price one must pay to be able to travel through time and make a   
difference."  
  
Kagome turned her tear sodden face to the direction she heard the voice come  
from. Her eyes widened as she noticed who it was.   
  
'Sesshoumaru stood there, in her dreams, invading her thoughts. There isn't   
anything he doesn't invade of hers, her space, her dreams, her thoughts...'  
  
He didn't wear his usual snow white battle kimono with armor. He wore   
lightly baggy blue jeans and a tight black shirt. He was wearing a belt and his  
hair was tied behind him. His marking were gone, but his hair was still silver  
moon white and his eyes the color of golden perfection.  
  
He looked like he was from the United States in her time. 'What the hell is   
going on here? is he....does he travel like her?'  
  
"Yes I do, this isn't exactly my time I was born around 1883 , a full youkai in   
a world of humans."  
  
Kagome forgot about Inuyasha and Kikyo as she thought over things he said,  
'He travels from the future to the past....forget trying to piece it together there's  
more questions then answers'  
  
Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru again "How do you get here, How did you  
get here?"  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked that infuriating smirk that she found kinda sexy.   
"Iv'e been stuck in the fuedal era for awhile, I couldn't find a way back, since  
my original way was destroyed, while I was here I was adopted by Inutaisho  
since I was only a pup then, blah blah blah and I've been looking for a way  
back for centuries, I remembered that when I first became a traveler, someone  
who travels between the past and present, that there would be someone else  
like me, only the opposite of me in almost every way so we balanced each   
other out."  
  
"And now that I look at you, you are the opposite of me in a lot of ways, I have  
white hair, you have black , im cold and uncaring, you warm and inviting."  
Sesshoumaru stopped as he saw Kagome staring at him her mouth wide open.  
  
"What?" Sesshoumaru asked irratated, Kagome recovered a little slowly .  
  
"That was the most iv'e ever heard you say" Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes ,"yeah  
whatever, you should be waking up now, i'll be in your dreams until we  
meet" Sesshoumaru slowly faded into white mist and Kagome closed her eyes  
to wake up back inside the cave.  
  
.~**~..~**~End of dream ~**~..~**~.  
  
She reached for her Bow and quickly knocked the arrow to it. She pointed it   
quickly to the shadows.  
  
"Come out"  
  
The shadow moved around, before stepping into the light. Kagome lowered   
her weapon and glared at Eiji.  
  
"And you were in the shadows because..."  
  
"Heh" His eyes shifted around the cave and he sweatdropped "i'm kinda used  
to hiding in the shadows"  
  
Kagome looked at him like she didn't believe him but shrugged it off.  
  
"Why are you still here, I thought you would be long gone by now" Kagome  
stood up and wiped the dirt off of her clothes. She picked up her weapon  
and put it on her back.   
  
Eiji decided not to answer, and just watched as she went and cleaned up the  
cave removing any indication that she had been there. He noticed that she   
looked far more relaxed. She didn't look as scary as she did last night.  
  
Kagome sighed and looked at Eiji when she was done.  
  
"So I guess that means your coming with me?" She was answered by silence.  
She sighed "Fine were going to look for the shikon shards, I hope you can   
fight, because your going to be doing a lot of it"   
  
She turned and walked out of the cave not even waiting to see if Eiji followed.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
Good or bad ending? I wanted to add a song but it wouldn't have gone with   
this revised version of chapter 2. Anyone suprised that Sesshoumaru was in her  
dream?   
  
tROuBle -- O.o We're gonna make an appearance in all of her stories from now  
on so you all know it was us that got her to put these stories up on ff.net.  
  
fREaK -- You all better show us how happy you are by reviewing!!  
  
Luna -- My god!! these things are everywhere .  
  
tROuBle and fREaK ---Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaah  
hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah  
hahahahah hahahah haah haha ha.  
  
Luna -- v.v How pathetic, taking my famous evil laugh, you two can't do   
anything but whine and poke each other, occasionaly scare a reader into   
reviewing and get me to put up a story. Yheesh im writing a lot of stories  
im going to be crowded with them soon.  
  
tROuBle and fREaK --We helped her do it you all should be thankful  
  
Luna -- God you guys just soak up all the light don't you v_v  
  
Review!!!!!!  
  
.~**~Lunakytti~**~ 


End file.
